


Cold

by PhantasmaDormi



Series: Syndianite/Diacate [8]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Mianite(Minecraft Series), Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Characters are based purely on the youtube series, Dianite is a God, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rare Pair, Tom is a zombie, Unrevised Older Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmaDormi/pseuds/PhantasmaDormi
Summary: The Heroes often wonder how Tom doesn't sweat a second death in the dark suit he always wears (he wonders when they'll figure out he has more than one). In reality, it's not that he has a high tolerance for heat, but rather he is always cold.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from late July

An unexpected heat wave had hit the land of Mianite, and the residents were feeling it. While the priest and his companion worked hard to set up a cooling system for their place (a system that utilized the natural ocean breeze), the rest of the inhabitants tried many things to stay cool. 

Tucker had taken to removing almost all of his clothes (he wanted to take them all off, but he did have a sense of modesty), Sonja elected to don a bikini and start working on her tan (her foxy appendages made it an interesting struggle to have even line), Jordan was trying the temperature of the ocean water, and Tom was, surprisingly, perfectly fine in his suit. (Meanwhile, the Modesteps had long since decided to hold on all out war in a snowy biome, hunting down Nade to participate).

As he watched Jordan steadily move farther into the ocean waves, Tom came upon a brilliant idea. Eying Tucker, who was making his way from his house, looking appreciatively at his girlfriend’s figure, he waited for the perfect moment. When the Mianitee was turned away from him, Tom took off. Bending down a tad, he scooped Tucker’s legs out from under he him, and bolted for the water.

“What the shit Tom!” Was followed by a girly shriek as he was unceremoniously chucked into the waves. There was a round of laughter as the salty champion resurfaced, and Jordan, standing nearby, splashed water at him.

The Mianite champion glowered at the zombie. “You know what this means guys,” Sonja called from where she sat, “Beach party! Alright Tom, start stripping.” Tom gave a face of mock horror. “I'll have you know I only give a strip tease to the top quality of people. And Tucker is far below that line.” 

Sonja sent him a flirty wink and wiggled her eyebrows, “So you have nothing against giving Jordan one?” The Ianitee joined in, “Yeah Tom, show me some skin.” 

Tom sensually unbuttoned his jacket, wiggling his eyebrows, before bursting into giggles. He continued to strip like a normal person, leaving his clothes in the grass, (they'd wrinkle, but he had other suits). After his little show, he turned a mischievous smirk to Sonja. “Oh, no. Her eyes widened. “I will not go down like Tucker!” She jumped up and ran with a laugh, Tom pursuing her. (At the end of the day, when they were all exhausted and holed up with Dec and Champwan, Tom would cringe at the unnoticeable burns he'd gotten, his zombie skin sensitive to the rays. And despite the sting, he'd still wish for it to be warmer).

~

And just like the whim of the gods, the weather made a sudden and drastic change. From the sweltering, blistering heat, erupted a powerful, fully natural storm. (Though Dec had laughed at the drenched warriors that had drug themselves over to his home, having known that the storm was coming, and prepared for flooding). 

So barely a day after their joyful beach party, (where Tucker finally became something more than salty; sandy), everyone was huddled safely under an awning overlooking the land. “Now it won't be so hot,” Jordan commented placidly, shedding his jacket.

From where Tom sat shivering under a blanket, having shed all of his clothes, (he had loaned a pair of pants from the priest), was rather disappointed by this statement. “As long as it isn't super fucking cold I suppose,” he muttered, barely audible. Tucker just snorted, while Sonja gave an agreeing nod. “Ugh, I may be a foxy lady,” she wiggles her eyebrows at the statement, “but I don't like it when it's cold and rainy.” Tucker opened up his arms invitingly, but Sonja just gave a look of distaste at his still wet clothing, and took the shirt Dec offered her and went to change instead.

The Mianitee champion just looked after her with a small pout. “ I just want to know how our houses, mostly stationed higher than Dec’s, got flooded, when his didn't?” He raised an eyebrow at the priest. He just smiled back at him, shrugging. Jordan gave his two cents. “Well, obviously, he just wanted an excuse to see us more, so he asked Mianite to flood our houses.” 

Tom took the opportune chance to exclaim, “#BlameDec!” Said person sent the zombie a look, “I could always take back those pants.” Like a mature adult, Tom flipped him off.

They all sat there for a while, chatting and catching up, despite being together all of yesterday. The only time they moved was when the wind pushed the rain towards them. It was peaceful. (Tom would later look back on this moment, after all the shit they went through, and wonder where they went wrong).

Now they were all talking about checking out their houses, since the rain had puttered down to a sprinkle, to see the damage. Tucker groaned about getting wet again and Sonja made a job at him about it was one of the few times he'd get her wet. That was when a better idea struck Tom.

“Hey Dec,” he voiced to the priest, “ Do you still have that Nether Portal in here?” He received a nod in answer. The zombie got up with a smug look on his face. “Well, bitches, seems like I get to have a nice, dry, warm walk home. Tell me how the rain is Mr. Boner.” The Mianitee flipped him off and Jordan laughed at the Dianitee’s cheeky grin as he scampered away, blanket curled around him like a cloak.

Tom had plans of going home, of course, but he was all too happy to make a detour first. And it seems that it was greatly sanctioned. For hardly a second after the zombie stepped out on the other side of the portal he found himself far from it.

“You do know that you left your suit at the priest’s house?” Was the first thing he heard as the world came back into focus. Standing before him was none other than Dianite, holding out a large t-shirt and fluffy sweat pants. (Despite his general preference for less covering clothing, the god did own a wardrobe full of clothes mortals would wear. He refuses to admit that he acquired most of them for Tom). 

As Tom dropped the blanket he was looked over by the god (he had no sense of shame in this regard). Dia gently traced his fingertips over the sunburns mostly running across the zombie’s upper back and shoulders. “I could have kept you from burning,” the god’s eyes met with his, “Had you told me you'd be trying to drown your friends without a shirt on.” He need on a teasing note. 

Brushing his fingers back over them, he healed them, leaving no scars on the smooth skin. The champion just shrugged, before giving the god a wink. “But then what excuse would I have to come see you?” Rolling his eyes, Dianite turned around and motioned for the zombie to put on the fresh clothes. “We both know you could waltz in here saying you were bored and no one would question you,” he replied, as his beloved had done that on numerous occasions.

“No underwear in this stack, got some plans for this visit?” Dianite didn't need to turn around to know he was receiving a suggestive raised eyebrow. Shaking his head, the god simply told him to put his damn clothes on. 

“I'm cold.” The god turned back to face the zombie, who had his arms open, making grabby hands at him. (And he was willing to admit that he much preferred seeing his clothes on Tom, rather than Declan’s). He let his eyes take another sweep up and down Tom’s figure (who defiantly noticed, judging by the faint pink coloring his cheeks), and picked the zombie up. He teleported them to the cushioned window seat set up in his room, and they snuggled up comfortably into each other. 

They spent their time like that for the rest of the overworld day and well into the night, his champion occasionally asking questions. (“Did you cause that storm?” He laughed, “Not all weather phenomena are because of the gods.” A pause. “Did you flood my house?” The god gave his zombie a sheepish expression, “Maybe.” Face firmly squished into the immortal’s warm chest, Tom half heartedly mumbled, “Bastard.”).

Once the Tom finally fell asleep, the god moved them to his bed, curling protectively around his beloved. (And despite the lack of need to sleep, he stayed there until he woke in the morning, answering the prayer’s his other followers sent at the odd hours of the night. Their morning was spent with more cuddling and pushing off work).


End file.
